The present invention relates to a chute magazine for storing and supplying modular propelling charges, and more particularly to a chute magazine which includes vertical chute walls for the storage of superposed stacked rows of propelling charge modules and a passage formed above the magazine floor by the chute walls for supplying the propelling charge modules transversely to their rows into a collecting trough.
German Patent No. 3,437,588.A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,544, discloses a chute magazine in which the propelling charge modules are guided into a removal position, for example, over a magazine floor set in an oblique plane. In order to prevent this propelling charge module transport from being dependent on an oblique position of the vehicle, it is necessary to limit the useful space and thus the packing density of the modules as a result of the space consuming inclination of the oblique plane of the magazine floor.
The same reference further discloses a control of the propelling charge module transporting mechanism within the magazine by way of a complicated lever mechanism, with a lever being associated with each propelling charge module stored in the oblique plane. Due to the fact that these individual levers must perform a blocking and transporting function for the propelling charge modules, it is not possible to transversely move the propelling charge modules disposed on the floor of the magazine into a collecting trough simultaneously but only successively.